


Sleepless Nights

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, ArdynNoct, Beach Sex, Drugged Sex, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Sleepy Sex, Spanking, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 16:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: Noct can't sleep, and decides to go late night fishing. He receives a snack which he believes to be from Ignis, is actually from Ardyn.





	Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Kinktober!

Sleep eluded Noct. A nightmare roused him in a cold sweat, the heat from the evening preventing him from returning to rest. He rubbed his eyes, and slipped out of the campsite. 

The night air coming off the water of Galdin Quay was refreshing as he made his way down to the pier. 

He didn't bother to put his socks and boots on, choosing to feel the sand beneath his feet as he walked out to the dock for some night fishing. He hoped he'd be able to sleep in the Regalia the next day. 

A fish splashed in the water in the distance as he approached the end of the pier. A smile grew across his lips. Maybe he could catch them a nice breakfast. 

"Excuse me, sir?" 

He had only just summoned his fishing rod when the voice interrupted him. He turned to see a waiter from Galdin Quay approaching. 

"Yeah?"

"Delivery for you, sir."

Noct scoffed, momentarily confused. 

"I didn't order anything."

The waiter shook his head apologetically. 

"It was called in for you, sir. A gentleman said 'for the young man fishing on the pier. A midnight snack to keep his stamina up.'"

He scoffed again, this time with a grin. Ignis must have called the restaurant. He'd no doubt been checking on him. Probably woke up and found him missed and panicked. He smiled back in the direction of the campsite, and accepted the take out box from the waiter. 

"Thanks." 

The waiter departed with a polite bow. 

Noct sat the box on the pier, let some slack on his fishing line, and cast wide. Pleased with the distance he achieved, he sat on the end of the pier and dangled his feet in the water. 

He stuck the pole between his thighs to hold it while he unpacked the take out box. Broccoli (EW), cauliflower (double ew), and a delicious looking piece of fish with a side of fried oysters. 

He uncapped the side of cocktail sauce, and started eating the oysters with his fingers. 

"Mm...shit, these are -good-!" 

He wolfed them down, actually happy no fish interrupted his snack. 

He found a fork in the take out container, and started on the filet. Lemony, with a slightly bitter taste he couldn't place. Ignis' was way better. 

He tossed the fork back into the box as he finished. 

Noct took his fishing rod back in hand, giving it a jiggle to entice the fish. 

He felt flushed. Figured it was just the heat. He tugged at his shirt to try to get some air beneath it. 

Footfalls echoed on the pier behind him. He didn't bother looking. 

"Thanks for the snack, Iggy. It was pretty good, though it could have done without the veg." 

"You're welcome, Noctis."

Not Ignis. The man from earlier? Noct turned, and managed only to catch a glimpse of green striped pants and dark coat before his world spun. 

He tried to get to his feet, dizziness and exhaustion setting in. And something else entirely. The heat remained. He wobbled on his feet, the fishing rod disappearing from his hand. 

"G-get away from me!" 

He needed help. Panic set in. He needed Gladio. Needed Ignis. Needed Prompto. 

He wavered again, and the man caught him before he could fall. 

"Hush, Noct." The way he said his name made Noct's skin crawl, a deep, throaty growl. He tried to press against the man's chest, tried to get away, but his strength failed him. 

Ardyn easily scooped him up as his consciousness started to fade. 

"You'll be feeling quite a few sensations, thanks to the helper I put in that food. Just a little...something to help you sleep...a little something to help you enjoy. Rest well, Chosen Prince." 

Noct tried to summon a weapon. Tried to call for one of his guardians. But his voice fell quiet, his limbs heavy. He passed out in the man's arms. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Noct felt the sand against his face. Harsh, grating. He felt something pushing him from behind. Rhythmic, thrusting. 

It felt...amazing...

He felt hot. Removed from himself. He felt a gloved hand come down hard on his ass. Heard his voice come out in an intoxicated moan. 

"The crown prince enjoys his spankings?" 

The voice was close, smarmy. He heard another moan escape his lips. 

He felt fingers grasp around his dick, felt his pulse run through it. Hot, sweltering, he felt his precum drip and dot the sand beneath him. 

"Does he...?" 

He felt the body behind him pull back, and another hard slap to his ass. 

His voice escaped in a another staggered moan.

"Yes!"

He heard himself cry out. Felt the man thrust deep inside of him again. He felt his fingertips around his cock, stroking. Felt his fingertips dig into his hip, holding him steady as he fucked him. 

He felt the heat in his abdomen, felt the flush over his skin. 

Heard his voice cry out again, trying to warn, trying to beg, trying to scream. 

He felt the pressure, deep, agonizing. 

He felt the scream rip through his throat as the heat became stifling, white hot bliss rippling through his abdomen. 

White hot heat blossoming in his cavities. 

And then. Darkness. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He woke to sand on his face, in his hair. And to three more than concerned friends.

"Trouble sleeping at camp, Prince Charmless?" 

Gladio teased, helping Noct up from the sandy cove where they found him. 

"Y-yeah. Nightmares."

Noct looked at the three of them as he stood, brushing the sand from his shorts. 

Prompto slapped him in the arm, joking, but face full of concern. 

"Come on buddy. Let's go take a dip in the water to wake you up."

Noct nodded. His mind was foggy, he couldn't remember anything. 

"Good idea, Prompto. Let us return to camp, in the mean time. Gladio and I can prepare for our departure." Ignis chimed in. 

He returned to camp with Prompto to get changed into a pair of swim trunks, and follow him to the shore. 

Ignis gathered Noct's discarded clothing after the younger members left. 

"What do you think he was up to, Iggy?" 

Gladio asked, as he started to pack their gear. 

Ignis folded Noct's shirt over his forearm. He folded the Prince's shorts, holding them with his shirt. 

"I really couldn't say, Gladio." 

He scooped up the Prince's underthings. 

Telltale dried stains lined the Prince's underwear. 

He paused, and looked towards the younger men as they walked towards the shore. 

"Though perhaps we should keep a closer eye on our liege from now on."


End file.
